Somebody Told Me
by eruditedauntlessness
Summary: Romanogers journalist AU: Steve and Natasha are journalists who are both competitive and totally dedicated to their careers. What happens if feelings get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This was a prompt from forever and a day ago! Let me know your thoughts so far! x**

* * *

Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff had a few things in common: they were both journalists; they had both majored in English Literature and graduated from university with flying colours; they were both tabloid journalists and they tried to keep their journalism as honest as a journalist could while still getting the readership they needed to stay afloat; both being firm believers that an honest account of the latest celebrity to do something outrageous was more morally sound; they were two of the most successful and well known journalists in New York and they worked in the same building – they had done so for the last two years. The only difference at this point: they worked for two different rival newspapers. Natasha worked for the New York Herald, and Steve worked two floors up, for the Express. And just like any other day, the pair found themselves in the lift on the way up to work.

'Morning, Rogers,' Natasha said, straight faced, 'did you have a nice weekend in Trish Walker's pants?' she teased, referring to Steve's most recent article on Miss Walker and her radio show.

'Hello, Natasha, I see you're still bitter about me beating you to the punch for that interview.'

'We both know I would've written a better piece.'

'You're just saying that because you're jealous.'

'No, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have needed to sleep with her to get a good article out of it.'

'I don't know what you're talking about because I didn't have to either. ' Steve shrugged smugly as the elevator dinged, signalling their arrival on Natasha's floor.

'That's bullshit, Rogers.' She snorted, stepping out.

'No it's not – I know we're journalists, Romanoff but I don't play that dirty. I have a reputation to uphold.'

'What? As the most boring journalist in New York?' she smirked at him as the doors closed. Steve shook his head, laughing as the elevator took him to his floor. She knew the article was good. Otherwise she wouldn't have been giving him such a hard time. Steve stepped out of the lift and strolled into the office, only to be greeted by his boss, Phil Coulson.

'Rogers,' he greeted, patting him on the shoulder, 'good job on that Trish Walker article. I bumped into Nick earlier and even he thought it was good.'

'Thanks boss, I try my best.' Steve nodded before heading to his desk.

Two floors below, Nick Fury had Natasha in his office.

'Romanoff, I need you to get on top of your game. You can't just let Rogers do an article because he got there faster! You can't let an opportunity slide because you're too proud and refuse to be compared to him.'

'I know Nick, I just-'

'There is no excuse. Either get over it or get faster. You're one of the best I've seen in this industry but you're hiding it pretty damn well at the moment.' Fury frowned. 'Now, there's an independent researcher, Dr. Bruce Banner, who's made some big breakthroughs regarding gamma radiation.' Fury handed her a small dossier.

'Why don't you just get the science nerds to do it? They haven't had a decent story in weeks.'

'Because in the science world he's like another Steven Hawking; he's a celebrity and none of the geeks are going to ask the questions that are accessible to the general public. Plus, I don't think the guys at the Express would even think of sending someone like Rogers. So here's your shot at writing a piece without him hot on your heels.'

'Or two steps ahead.' Natasha muttered as she flipped through the dossier.

'Romanoff, you better impress me.'

'You can count on it, Nick.'

'Good,' the man nodded before sitting down, 'now get the hell to Banner's lab. And take Jones with you.'

'Always do, Nick.'

Meanwhile, upstairs, Steve is sat at his computer scrolling through Natasha's articles on the Herald's page.

'You know, you should just bite the bullet and ask her out, man.' Said a voice from the desk beside him.

'Yeah, that's never gonna happen Buck.'

'And why not?'

'I don't see her like that. Plus it'd be totally unprofessional.'

'You can't lie to me Rogers. You two have been riding the elevator together for two years. You totally see her like that!'

'Honestly, Bucky, I really don't.'

'Come on! You've at least thought about it, right? You guys have so much in common!'

'So do we Buck, but you don't see me wanting to ask you out purely on the basis of compatibility regarding our degree and career choices.'

'Fair point,' his friend nodded, 'but I swear you'd need a chainsaw to cut the tension when you're in a room together.'

'Oh yeah? Like when?'

'Like every time both our papers have to use the photography studio for in house interviews and articles.' Peter Parker, Steve's on hand photographer contributed, joining the conversation.

'Yeah, or when we're all sharing the elevator.' Bucky added.

'You guys are ridiculous.' Steve shook his head, leaving the page.

'Not really,' Peter shrugged, 'you two may be the epitome of rivalry, but you can't deny the chemistry.'

'No you can't.' Bucky agreed.

'Whatever, guys.' Steve shook his head.

'Oh! That reminds me!' Peter exclaimed, 'Natasha's doing an interview with Bruce Banner, Tony's friend today.'

'So?'

'So Phil wants you and me to haul ass over there.'

'Why?'

'Because you've done nothing except make coffee and stare at Romanoff's page since you got here. Just because your Trish Walker article was good doesn't mean you get to slack off, Steve.'

'I guess you're right.' Rogers agreed, taking his jacket off the back his chair and grabbing his notebook and pen.

'C'mon Parker, let's score us an interview.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Did you see Roger's article then?' Jess asked Natasha on the cab ride to the lab.

'I did.' The red head murmured.

'What did you think?'

'It was pretty damn good. The questions were interesting and his writing as great. As per usual.'

'Probably one of the best he's written.' Jess agreed.

'Yeah…' Natasha sighed.

'He didn't sleep with her, you know.'

'How d'you know?'

'Trish tells me everything, Nat.'

'Right, of course.'

'So do you think he'll ever ask you out?'

'Who? Steve?'

'No, the leprechaun living in your basement. Of course Steve. Who else?'

'Jess, you know that'll never happen.'

'Why not? He's hot, you're hot, you both have undeniable chemistry.'

'Jeez you sound like Peter!'

'The kids not wrong! Plus, he could be your inside man at the Express; get the scoop on Steve.'

'Jess, there is no way he feels like that about someone like me. I take the mickey out of his writing all the time.'

'Nothing wrong with a bit of friendly banter.' Jessica shrugged.

'I guess not, but it'll never happen. It'd be totally unprofessional.'

'Alright, I'll drop it. But when you have sexy journalist babies, you'll have to name one of them after me.'

'Sure, Jess.' Natasha rolled her eyes. After a few moments of silence she spoke again. 'Why now? Peter was texting me about this a couple of days ago and now you? What's the deal?'

'I don't know, I guess it's just something to consider? You've been in New York for two years now and haven't had a boyfriend yet. Maybe Steve would be good for you.'

* * *

'Hey, maybe you could totally ask her out when we get to the lab.'

'Just drop it, Parker!' Steve waved his friend away.

'Steve, you need someone who can match you and Nat is so that person!'

'What makes you so sure?'

'She's one of my best friends. She's like my big sister, dude! I could so get her to spill on how she feels about you!'

'Peter, this isn't high school alright! We're just going to see if we can have a few minutes of Dr. Banner's time so I can keep Phil off my case for a while longer.'

'Fine!' Peter huffed, slumping back in his subway seat.

When he and Steve arrived at the lab, they saw Natasha and Jessica stroll out of Banner's office. When she saw Steve, the red head came over, a smug smirk on her face.

'Guess this one's mine, hot shot.'

'Not if I can help it, sweet cheeks. I don't have a problem with taking your sloppy seconds and still ending up getting a better article out of it.'

'Hmm, we'll see about that.'

'It's on, Romanoff.'

'Do your worst, Rogers.'

'We'll see on the way to work next week then.'

* * *

Steve was lucky enough to get an interview with Dr. Banner as well, putting him in the perfect position to write a competitive article. Peter got some candid shots of the interview as well as some of Bruce in action for the article. The pair was back at the office in less than two hours. Steve sat at his desk once again, ready to write.

Downstairs, Natasha was frantically typing up her article about Dr. Banner's genius mind and his breakthrough in his research. Wanda, Natasha's coworker leaned over to see what the red head was doing.

'You on a deadline, Nat?' she asked.

'Kinda.' Natasha said without looking up.

'What do you mean "kinda"?'

'I want to beat Steve at writing this article.'

'You know, it's not a race. It's just who writes it better. You need to stop being so proud about everything, Nat.'

'I don't care. I just need to get this to publishing ASAP so that Steve can read this and weep tomorrow morning on the way to work.'

'I swear, the rivalry between you two gets more intense every day.'

'It's a cut throat business, Wanda.'

'I know, but you work for different papers. You're bound to write the same articles. If he worked down here I would completely get it.'

'I guess it's just the way my uncle brought me up. I refuse to be compared to anyone if I can help it.'

Two hours passed. Steve and Natasha had both sent their articles to be published along with Jessica and Peter's respective photos.

'Hey, Steve,' Bucky called from his desk, 'Sam's invited us out for drinks at Hunter's tonight. I think Tony's going to be there too; you game?'

'Sounds good; Parker, you're invited too.'

'Awesome! I'll be there.'

With that, the boys left the office. They bumped into Wanda on the way down and invited her out as well.

* * *

Natasha's phone buzzed as she packed up her satchel and headed for the elevator. It was a text from Fury, who'd left at lunchtime for a personal appointment. He'd managed to get an interview with billionaire Tony Stark regarding his shift from weapons engineering to the energy business and his marriage to Pepper Potts. This was the perfect opportunity to put Rogers in his place. Her phone buzzed again. It was her best friend Maria.

 **Shitty day at work – in serious need of a liquid dinner. You, me and Clint at Hunter's?**

Natasha typed out a quick affirmation before stepping out of the elevator and out of the building.

* * *

 **So, what are our thoughts so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

'STEVE! MY MAN!' Tony exclaimed as Steve walked through the door of their favourite bar.

'Hey, man! How's it going?'

'Awesome, dude! Hey, I read your Trish Walker article. It was fantastic! You actually asked interesting questions, and that title was hilarious!'

'Thanks, Tony.'

'Come on, let me buy you a drink.' Tony led his best friend to the bar.

'Hey boys, how's it going?' Bobbi greeted them. 'Usual?'

'Yes please Bobbi.' Tony smiled; 'Put it on my tab.' Bobbi nodded as she poured two whiskeys.

'How's Lance doing?' Steve asked politely.

'He's doing all right thanks. He's in the UK at the moment visiting his family.'

'Give him our best, would you.' Tony said, taking the drinks. 'Hey, Steve, I got a call earlier from the paper that works a couple of floors down from you. I have an interview with a Na- Nancy? Natalie?'

'Natasha? Like, Natasha Romanoff?'

'That's the one. Apparently she wants to do an interview on my change in industry, also on Pepper and me getting married.'

'Huh? No way.'

'I'm surprised I haven't had your paper call me up. I mean, having me on the front page will definitely sell more of them. Plus, I heard you interviewed Bruce earlier.'

'I would have Tony, but I didn't realise everyone had to make a big deal out of your wedding. I mean you kept it private for a reason.'

'I know,' Tony shrugged, 'she probably just wants to get as much out of me as possible to make you jealous.'

'Excuse me?'

'Barnes and I talk.'

'And what exactly have you been talking about?'

'The fact that you totally have the hots for this girl and she's probably into you too.'

'Tony, you don't even know _this girl_!' Steve said indignantly.

'I will tomorrow, though.' Tony smiled devilishly. 'Oh look, there's the rest of the gang.' He waved at Wanda, Bucky, Peter and Sam as they walked in.

* * *

A few moments prior to this, Natasha had arrived at that same bar with her friends. They grabbed drinks and a table, listening to Maria rant about having to work for the world's worst boss.

'He's just awful! I swear, I need another keg of these!' Maria exclaimed, waving her now empty glass in frustration. She waved at Bobbi who nodded and immediately began fixing her another cocktail.

'So, Nat,' Clint desperately tried to change the subject, 'how's work? Anything we should be looking out for in the paper in the next few days?'

'Actually, now that you mention it, I'm interviewing Tony Stark tomorrow.'

'No freaking way!' Clint exclaimed excitedly.

'Yep, I'm going to his office tomorrow morning.'

'Well you might as well do it now, he's right there.' Maria chipped in.

'What?'

'He's over at the bar.' Maria pointed. Natasha looked around and her stomach dropped. What the hell was Steve doing here? With Stark? He had a death wish if he was trying to conduct an interview before she got the chance.

* * *

'So, Steve, what's the deal with you and Natasha?' Wanda asked.

'Not this again!'

'She's right man,' Sam defended the brunette, 'you've been single for way too long. Plus, you're in denial if you don't wanna hit that. '

'She's beautiful, I won't deny that... I guess I'm just waiting for the right girl.' Steve sighed.

'And Natasha isn't?' Peter chimed.

'She'd never go out with me, guys. She's too good, and like I said earlier, it'd never work.' The group fell silent for a moment but then Bucky spoke up.

'Dammit Steve, you're irritating, it's such a waste! You could so have her if you wanted but she'd never give any of us a second look. What I'd do to get in her pants.' Bucky sighed.

'Don't talk about her like that, Buck.' Steve scolded, his chivalrous side flaring at his friends comment. The group collectively whistled and shouted, jovially teasing Steve, who put his hands up in defense. The teasing was quickly silenced when someone aggressively tapped Steve on the shoulder.

'What the hell, Rogers! Will you quit stealing my interviews all the time!' It was Natasha.

'Speak of the devil.' Bucky murmured to Wanda who giggled from behind her glass.

'Nice to see you too, Natasha.' Steve greeted, slightly taken aback. 'I have no idea what you're talking about though.'

'How did you even hear about the Stark interview anyway?'

'Because I told him.' Tony spoke up from behind Steve.

'What?' Now it was Natasha who was taken aback.

'I invited Steve out drinks, because he's my friend.' Tony explained. 'And you, my dear are extremely beautiful. Would you care to join us?' Natasha was almost completely disarmed by Tony's charm... almost.

'Actually I've got a couple of friends at a table over there.' She gestured to Maria and Clint.

'C'mon Nat, one drink with the enemy won't kill ya!' Peter piped up.

'Parker! You traitor!' Natasha exclaimed. Peter shrugged, taking another sip of his beer.

'Come on, Romanoff.' Wanda urged.

'No, I've gotta get back to my friends.' Natasha shook her head. 'I don't want to interrupt Steve's interview either so...'

'Nat, I'm off the clock,' Steve spoke this time, 'I'm just hanging with some buddies, alright. And it's not an interview, Tony was just telling me he got a call from Fury.'

'How do I know you're not going to just get story when I'm gone.' Natasha folded her arms across her chest.

'You really don't like me, do you?' Steve said, genuinely hurt. Sure, they were rivals but they shared banter - now she was just being hostile.

'No,' Natasha said quietly, 'I just –'

'Okay, how about this,' Tony butted in, 'how about you both interview me, write the articles, and I read them when they're published, and Pepper decides who wrote it best - she won't know whose is whose - and the loser buys the other dinner.'

'Why the hell would we go to dinner?' Natasha scoffed, earning another sore look from Steve.

'Because, Miss Romanoff, you and my dear friend here are both single, have chemistry and according to my sources would be a very good fit.'

'I should add dating advice to the things I should interview on tomorrow.' Natasha replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

'Come on, Natasha,' Peter chipped in, 'it'll be fun.'

'And you'll probably get a free dinner out of it!' Tony finished. 'Everybody wins!' Natasha was quiet for a moment.

'What do you say, Rogers?' she asked, suddenly looking at him shyly.

'Yeah, I'm up for that.' Steve spoke quietly into his whiskey.

'Alright, a bet's a bet. Shake on it.' Tony clapped his hands together with glee. The pair shook hands if not slightly dubiously. Then, Natasha then left for some air rather hurriedly. Steve went straight after her.

'Natasha,' he said gently as he saw her leaning against the wall outside, 'I'm sorry about Tony, he was being totally unprofessional.'

'Don't worry about it Rogers.' Natasha shrugged.

'Do you really dislike me that much?'

'Of course not, Steve, you're just the only decent competition I have. If I don't pretend to have an aversion to you work wouldn't be as motivating.'

'Not everything's a competition, you know.' Steve said, leaning on the wall next to her. They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

'It's funny how our friends are trying to push us together, don't you think?' Natasha murmured after a while.

'I guess... I mean if we hadn't been established rivals since we arrived in New York, we'd probably be pretty good friends.' The pair chuckled at that.

'Had you ever thought about it, though? Us being friends...or more?' Natasha looked Steve in the face. He blushed ever so slightly, averting his eyes. Eventually, he nodded minutely, embarrassed, hoping he hadn't made her uncomfortable. He looked back at her, eyes slightly asking for an answer.

'Same,' she said quietly, 'but it'd be totally –'

'Unprofessional.' Steve supplied and they laughed again.

'So, have you given any thought on where you'll be taking me to dinner?' Natasha immediately slipped into their habitual elevator banter.

'Excuse me! I think you'll find you're the one who's going to be buying dinner, Romanoff!'

'I'm going to wipe the proverbial floor with you, Rogers, and you know it!'

'Oh it's on!' the pair chuckled yet again and lapsed into another comfortable silence.

'Listen, I'd better head off. Saves me from endless teasing from Tony. At least until tomorrow morning.' Steve smiled genuinely.

'Sure, I should go back in and join Maria and Clint.' The red head nodded.

'Alright, well, see you tomorrow.'

'Right.' For some reason completely unknown to the pair of them, Natasha went to hug him. Of course, Steve, ever the gentleman, wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Their faces were inches apart when they broke apart. And, as if by instinct, Steve pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

'Good night, 'Tasha.' He whispered before walking away.

Natasha stood stock still, her cheeks burning. _Tasha_. She liked it; no one had ever called her that. The red head was dragged from her reverie as Clint and Maria joined her on the pavement.

'Where the hell did you go?' Clint asked indignantly.

'I, uh,' Natasha shook her head, 'I was arranging a time to meet with Stark tomorrow and I guess I just got sidetracked.'

'We noticed. That guy was definitely not Tony Stark.' Maria said.

'Come on, let's get another drink, gals.'

'Only if it's on you.' Maria elbowed the man in the ribs as they made their way back inside.

* * *

 **So...! Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next instalment! Please enjoy and feel free to review!**

* * *

It had been a week since the Stark articles had been written. Finally the moment of truth had arrived. The articles had been published, Pepper had read them and a winner had been decided. Things had been a little awkward between Natasha and Steve since their conversation outside Hunter's. Their elevator rides still continued – they were just more aware of the tension between them. Privately though, their feelings had certainly developed for one another. Steve already knew he was in to deep with a bombshell like Natasha but he couldn't help it. She made him so breathless. He was almost embarrassed at how incapacitated he could become with her just being around. Natasha felt the same. It was her policy never to get too attached, but they weren't even an item and she was already in over her head. This boy made her all kinds of crazy. Maybe their friends had been right all along; they just hadn't noticed that the perfect partner was right under their noses.

So, at the end of another long week at work, Tony called Steve.

'Hey, man, what's up?'

'It's time, Stevie. Meet at Hunter's after you clock out. Any witnesses to the wager will want to be there too. Pick up your girlfriend as well. Don't be late.' Was all he said before hanging up. Way to be dramatic, Steve rolled his eyes.

'Buck, everyone has to be at the bar ASAP.'

'Cool, I'll grab Parker.' Bucky replied, switching off his computer.

'Great, I'll see you there.'

'Wait, aren't we all going together?'

'I've gotta pick up 'Tasha.'

'Oh, on nickname basis now are we?' Bucky teased and Steve had no defense whatsoever.

'I'll see you at Hunter's.' Steve muttered before making his way down to Natasha's floor. He bumped headlong into Wanda on the way through the door.

'Hey Wanda, Tony wants everyone at Hunter's as soon as so he can announce the winner. Buck's still upstairs if you want to head over with him.'

'Sure, thanks, Steve.' Wanda smiled before walking past.

'Doing a bit of match making on your way down here, Steve?' a familiar silky voice intoned. Steve smiled at the sound.

'Bucky is totally into her so I thought why not. Maybe I can tease him for a change.'

'Smart move, Rogers,' Natasha said, shouldering her bag, 'you ready to get your ass kicked?'

'Question is, are you?' Steve shot back before holding the door open for her. Natasha just laughed.

* * *

'Alright people! The moment has come!' Tony announced dramatically as the gang stood at the bar.

'Get on with it, dude!' Sam faked a yawn, much to Tony's annoyance.

'Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, after careful consideration and a meticulous reading of both your articles – with no bias at all I might add – I am proud to announce the winner of this wager is...' the billionaire paused for effect, 'NATASHA ROMANOFF LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!' The group erupted into applause whilst Bucky handed Wanda a ten-dollar note. Steve approached Natasha; close enough to have a quiet conversation.

'Congratulations, 'Tasha,' He said sincerely, 'you deserve it.'

'What, a dinner on you? Yeah totally.' She teased, a smug smirk on her face. Then she gave the blond a genuine smile, 'thank you, Steve, it means a lot.'

'It was a really excellent piece, Natasha. Don't doubt that you were the clear winner from the get-go.'

'C'mon, Rogers, don't get soft on me!'

'Don't worry, I'll have plenty of trash talk for you at dinner tomorrow night.' Steve joked.

'Trash talk? From a gentleman like you?' Natasha feigned shock, 'I look forward to it.' The pair laughed wholeheartedly.

'Let me buy you a drink.' Steve offered, gesturing to the bar.

The pair bought drinks and the whole group found a booth to hog and settled there. Various drinking games took place and the initial tension between Natasha and Steve melted away. Eventually, as the bar filled up and the night went on the music seemed to get progressively more tasteful. Or maybe that was just the alcohol talking. The song changed again and everyone cheered as a familiar song came on. Natasha grabbed Steve's hand, pulling him up.

'Come on, I love this song.' She exclaimed as she dragged him to dance.

'You sure you haven't had too much to drink, 'Tasha?' Steve asked, genuinely concerned.

'Are you sure _you_ haven't?' Natasha prodded Steve's chest in response.

'I'm just checking that you're okay.' Natasha nodded, smiling.

The pair swayed together gently, enjoying the peaceful silence between them. As the song reached the chorus Steve spun Natasha outwards and then back into his chest so that her back was flush against him. She felt his breath on her shoulder, butterflies starting to tug at her stomach.

'You're quite good at this.' Natasha breathed.

'You're not so bad yourself.' He murmured in her ear before spinning her out then in again, this time she face him; their faces centimetres apart. Natasha searched his eyes, suddenly growing nervous at the closeness. Before the pressure could get too much however, Steve twirled her around and she had her back to him again. Then he repeated the action and their faces were almost touching. It was sending Natasha's heart into a total frenzy; Steve's too.

'What are you doing?' Natasha whispered, her eyes glancing to and fro between Steve's deep blue eyes and his tantalizing mouth. Natasha subconsciously darted her tongue along her bottom lip in anticipation.

'I uh,' Steve stammered, 'I...' he swallowed unsure of what to say. Despite his uncertainty neither of them made a move to alleviate the tension in any way.

* * *

Meanwhile, their friends were watching at the table.

'Do you think they know they're in love?' Wanda sighed.

'They are so into each other it's sickening. Why won't they just kiss?' Sam groaned.

'I'm in two minds about going over there and shoving their faces together.' Tony grumbled into his scotch.

'I'll bet you twenty bucks they'll sleep together tomorrow night.' Peter chipped in.

'You're on!' Wanda exclaimed, shaking hands with Peter.

'You don't think they'll do it?' Bucky asked.

'Nat's a classy lady and Steve's a gentleman so I think they'll save it.'

'Nah, c'mon, Wand', they're basically having eye sex right now.' Bucky disagreed.

'Eye sex, really? You are such a boy!' Wanda rolled her eyes.

* * *

The song drew to a close eventually and it took a moment for Steve or Natasha to clock it. Steve's hands remained firmly on the red head's waist even after they'd stopped, and her hands were still securely resting on his shoulders. Suddenly, Natasha jumped into action, letting go of Steve and stepping back.

'Sorry.' He apologized quietly.

'What for?' Natasha asked.

'Nothing, I guess just...' Steve shrugged.

'I think I'm going to go.' Natasha murmured. Steve walked her outside.

'Alright, so I'll pick you up at seven thirty tomorrow night?'

'If you'd be so kind, Rogers.'

'Great.' He nodded and the red head smiled, reaching over to hug him. This was familiar. Steve hugged her back before pulling away again.

'So are we going fancy tomorrow or..?'

'On the smarter side of casual, let's say that.'

'Alright, sounds good.'

'Awesome.'

Natasha went to hug Steve again.

'Sorry, I already did that.' She chuckled nervously. Gentle laughter bubbled from Steve's chest.

'That's alright.' he gave her shoulders a small squeeze before going to let go. Then, as they parted, Steve brought a hand to Natasha's cheek before bringing her lips to his in a lingering kiss.

'Um...' Natasha tried to speak when they pulled away.

'I'm sorry, that was so out of line,' Steve began apologising, 'I didn't mean to over step I just –' but he was interrupted as Natasha locked her lips with his again, this time in a more fervent kiss. Now it was Steve's turn to be speechless.

'See you at seven thirty tomorrow.' She whispered before kissing his cheek and turning on her heel to make her way home.

* * *

 **Yay! Almost time for dinner date! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know your thoughts and what not! x**


End file.
